


Obsessive Nightmare

by ThiccLog



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (kind of) yandere bill, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gore, Human bill, M/M, Sleep Paralysis, Violence, eldritch Bill, its not like the cliches but it has the vibe, possessive bill, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccLog/pseuds/ThiccLog
Summary: Dipper has work to do which wouldn't be an issue if a certain dream demon didn't want him to stay. Dipper finds out quickly just how much Bill is willing to hurt him and how fast dreams turn into nightmares.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Obsessive Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by Leos_art_blog on Twitter. She always tells me about her dreams and this is absed on one of them.

It felt warm. Warm and soft. There was a comforting weight on his chest. Dipper sighed, nuzzling his head into the pillow. He wanted to stay like this forever...

He rubbed at his eyes, blinking twice. Soft light shone through the window, settling onto his desk and lulling the room into a subtle orange. He closed his eyes, huddling closer to the warmth even though he knew he couldn’t fall back asleep now. His alarm hadn’t gone off yet but the rising sun indicated it was about time.

Dipper laid there for just a few seconds. Then he squinted at the window. He should really get up. He only noticed the dark arm wrapped around him when he tried to push up to his elbow. Bill laid next to him, watching him with a half lidded smile. He lifted his arm as well as the blanket, not to let Dipper go but to invite him. 

Dipper whined. He knew he should get up but… a minute couldn’t hurt, right? So he wrapped his arm around Bill and let the blonde pull him into his warmth. He buried his head in the crook of the man’s neck, taking in his scent. He smelled like the forest in summer. Moss and dew. Fresh wood. A hint of oleander.

Dipper was safe here... Safe and comfortable…

His eyes flew open as his alarm started blaring, tearing him out of his sleepy haze. He groaned. His room was bright. Too bright. Had he missed an alarm? Why had Bill not woken him up?

“Lay back down, sapling,” Bill mumbled with closed eyes, drawing Dipper in again.

Dipper nudged his arm off of himself. “Bill- You know I have work today.”

“You know you don’t wanna go.” He blinked at Dipper, his brilliant eyes shining in the light. Dipper asked himself how he got to be with a man this gorgeous. His face looked straight from a mural or a statue.

It was true. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay with Bill. Sleep a little longer. He knew he had a lot to do at work. He worked in retail and it was a Saturday, the store would be packed. Afterwards he promised to help Mabel with moving her furniture to the new apartment meaning he wouldn’t be back until Monday morning when he was expected at work like every Monday. And if he didn’t show up, then… “I have to. My boss will fire me if I don’t.”

“They don’t have enough workers as it is.”

Dipper paused, rubbing his head. “How do you know that?”

“You told me,” Bill said after a weird pause. Then again, weird was normal for Bill.

“She hates me. She’ll fire me the instant she has a good reason to.”

Bill pushed up, leaning his chin onto Dipper’s shoulder, his warm chest touching Dipper’s back. “Is that so bad?”

Dipper frowned. Was it so bad? He hated the job but… at least it paid decently. “You know I want to be able to support myself...”

“You know I have more money than we could ever spend.” The man wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist and kissed his neck.

Suddenly Dipper felt sleepy again. He leaned against Bill with a hum. His eyelids were so heavy... Maybe he could stay for just another minute… or two…

Subtle clicking noises and the quiet sound of a car engine roaring were the first things he picked up when he came back to consciousness. Dipper rubbed his eyes, finding his face to be buried in Bill's chest. Bill held a controller in his hand, gaze focused on the TV at the opposite side of the room. The curtains were drawn shut but the sun shone through the corners.

Dipper was about to close his eyes again to sink back into the man's warm chest when his own heart almost stopped. Work.  _ He had work today _ . And the sun had been up for _ who knows how long. _

"Fuck- Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He pushed off of the man and hopped out of bed which his head immediately struck him for with a massive headache. "Ah- Goddammit!"

Dipper could practically feel Bill's gaze on his back. Worried. "What are you doing?"

"I need to go to work!" Dipper grabbed his phone. Wait- It was only 7:30 and already so bright outside? His head throbbed.

Bill paused the game and lowered the controller. "You're sick, you're not supposed to go to work."

"I'm not sick, it's just-"

"You're supposed to stay in bed, that's the only thing that helps. You said it yourself. That's why I'm here. To take care of you."

Dipper rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pain. It did sound right. It did sound like bed rest might help. But no, his boss would be waiting for him. He would lose his job. 

Bill stood up, walked over to Dipper and hugged him, placing a kiss to his forehead. And Dipper fell asleep.

The next time Dipper woke up, he didn’t even notice the warmth and the comfort as the realization that he would definitely be late for work now hit him like a truck. But Bill's eyes were already focused on him and Dipper knew the man wouldn't let him out of his grip.

"Bill please. Let me go." 

"Why?"

"I told you why.  _ Please _ , Bill."

"You don't need to go to work."

"I do." Dipper tried to get off of the man but he was held in place by arms as big as his own thighs. Struggling was useless. "Please, you know this is important to me."

"It shouldn't be, sapling." Bill ran a hand through Dipper's hair. "I can give you all you need and more. So much more."

"No, you don't get it. Please let me go!"

"You're safe here. You don't need to worry about anything. Just stay with me." Bill leaned forward to place another kiss to Dipper's temple.

Dipper flinched away with teary eyes, drumming his fists against the man's chest. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease  _ let me go! _ "

"Mabel would be very upset if she knew you still worked at that place you hate."

"Bill, please- Mabel was the one who encouraged me to have a job in the first place!" 

“You should relax. You’ve been so tense since she moved.”

“What do you mean? She hasn't even-” Dipper looked at Bill, holding back a gasp. He wasn't real. This was a dream. He sighed. If he had finished that sentence this would probably have ended way worse. He still needed to wake up. 

Dipper shut his eyes. Desperately trying to force himself awake. Wake up. 

Bill was frowning at him when he looked back up. "Are you trying to leave me?"

Dipper swallowed. He started to blink rapidly. This had to work. It always did. Wake up.  _ Wake up. _

Bill's gaze was intense. Hurt. "Am I not good enough for you?"

He had to wake up- Why was he not waking up!?

"Is there someone else you like?"

Dipper let out a shaky sigh. It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working? Tears pricked at his eyes as the seeds of panic planted themselves in Dipper's gut. This was fine. This would be fine. He took a deep breath. "Bill, I know you want me to stay but I won't be at work for long. I promise. So  _ please _ let me go."

Bill's frown deepened, pulling Dipper closer. He could feel the points of the man's nails on his back. "You fancy someone, don't you?"

"No I-"

"Is it that Northwest chick?" Bill spat her name like it was an insult. " _ Pacifica?" _

Dipper had to get out of here somehow. And there was only one option for him now. One option that he never ever used unless he absolutely had to. "Bill-"

"You know she could never rep̷l̸a̸ce me." Bill's eyes gleamed as he pushed up, rolling Dipper beneath himself. He pinned his hands above his head. Then he leaned down low. Low enough for Dipper to feel his breath on his lips.

Dipper tried choking out words. This was starting to get too much. He felt trapped. Helpless. He didn’t want this. "Bill, stop!"

"You know she could n̸͙̏ev̵̧͉̇e̴r̵ make you feel like I do," Bill growled. He pressed his lips to Dipper's. Kissing him rough while Dipper struggled to get air. He ran his hands over his abdomen, then his crotch. But it didn't feel good. 

Dipper gasped when Bill let go of his lips. Coughing. Crying. 

Bill slipped his fingers into his pants. He needed to leave. Dipper didn’t want to do this but there wasn’t much of a choice. He had to do it. Now or never. So he looked Bill straight in the face, vision blurred with tears and took a deep breath. Then he yelled at the top of his lungs, as if needing the whole world to know. "You're not real!"

Bill froze. He stared at Dipper like he just revealed some dark secret. “W̴h̶̼̹͋̚a̷t̷?̸”

"This is just a dream!" 

Bill continued to stare. Eyes growing wide before they turned dead. Dipper used the distraction to free himself. This would get very ugly  _ very _ soon.

He bolted to the door and made one big mistake. He looked back.

Bill was still perched on the bed. He started shaking. Vibrating. His form glitching. Shifting. His skin turned a shade of midnight. Multiple arms tore through his shirt. He grew bigger and bigger, his already tall self now being able to touch the ceiling without any effort. And then his head turned. Eyes glowing red. Pupils reduced to needle slits. 

"Fuck-" Dipper ran into the hallway out of the apartment. But there was no staircase. At least not the one that Dipper was used to. The floor and walls were made of writhing flesh studded with teeth and eyes. Bleeding or oozing, writhing in pain.

Dipper couldn't tell and he didn't want to find out as a horrible screech tore through his ears. He held his head, teeth bared, which reminded him of his headache that had doubled by now. There was no time to wait it out. He knew what was coming. 

He stepped into the flesh, rushing down the tongues of stairs, not even daring to glance back. He knew Bill was on him when he heard heavy thunks, furniture being thrown over and crushed and then the wet squelching of flesh so he ran. Taking two steps at a time. Then three and four.

Dipper flinched when Bill's distorted voice tore through the air. "Y̵̤͇̋o̶̩̔u̴̙̺̍̐ ̷̖̖̂͠c̵̞̞͌a̷̧͘n̸̰͉̎'̸̣̈ͅt̸͚̿ ̵̛̞͇̇r̵͈̚͠u̷̯͊̃n̴̫͆ ̷̹̺̊̒f̴̺̉̐ŗ̶̹̑̚o̶̯̍m̸̟̈́̇ ̸̓ͅͅm̵̬̞̒ē̸̠!̶̹̓̅"

By now he should've arrived at the ground floor but the stairs kept going and going and going. He needed to get out of here.

Bill scuttered down the last flight, slowing as his eyes snapped to Dipper's. 

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck-  _ The doors _ . Dipper didn't even stop to question if the doors led anywhere at all or if they would end shortly like his own apartment. He tore it open, slammed it shut and ran. Over flesh. Past dead trees.

A gigantic glowing fist barreled the door 15 feet from the wall which Bill destroyed as he tried crawling through. His needle teeth glinted. "C̶͖̑̈́ö̴̗̌m̷͔͉͆͠e̸̼̚͜ ̴͕̤̐b̴̙̀͒ͅȧ̴̰̬c̸͉̹̅k̵̹̈́͊ ̵̗͌h̷̜̉è̶̯̻r̵̲̍́ê̴̥̎!̴͕͠"

Dipper couldn't see the end of this hallway as more trees obstructed his vision. As long as he could run it was fine. His legs were starting to tire. Not now. He had to keep going. 

"I̵͖͗ ̶̤̈w̸̛̘o̸̺̒n̵̗͐'̵͋ͅt̸̞̾ ̸̘͆h̶̬͌ũ̵͜r̶̝͛t̸͎̂ ̴̩̇y̷̛̬o̴̥̿ư̸̠ ̶͠ͅm̴͇͛o̵̘ŗ̴͊e̴̩͘ ̵̠̋t̷̤̉h̷̞͌a̶͖̎n̷̮̓ ̶̖̎t̵̤̃h̵͓̎e̷̖̽ ̵̺̒r̸̹̔e̴̮͑a̶͈̅ĺ̴̠ ̸͒ͅw̷͈o̸̼͝r̴̙͐l̸͚͂d̴̬͘!̴̬̊"

Dipper's head felt like it split every time Bill opened his mouth. He panted. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

"Y̷̛̳o̴͕̾ṷ̷̃ ̸̼̊h̵͇̐a̴̮͝v̵͇̇e̸̮͋  **N̷̟͉͖̰̠̈́̕͜O̷̧̰͍̖̝͔͆̅̾̅ ̵̳̱̱͎̟̖̘͛̒̃̌̍͘F̴̦̥̾̅̔̋̉̀͠Ř̷̢̠̟̟͛͋͠͝Ḯ̶͇͈͉̺̳ͅE̵̐̉̉͂̂ͅN̶͉̠̭͂́͐͂D̴̤̜̾Ś̸̫̩̭̹͒̓́͊** !̸̛͇̹̦̫̙̔̓̏"

No-

" **N̶̛̝͑́̄Ö̸̞̯̱̖̙̰̈́̌̇͋̆͝B̵̬̉̇̕O̵̤̻̹̽̿̓̽͗̈D̷͔̱̰̤͍͉͓̽̋̏͐̈́̚Y̶̭̩͚̭͛̂** e̶̼̒v̶̯̈́e̴̹̓̈ŗ̴̻̐͆ ̵͘͜ͅl̶̠̿ì̸̖̥͘k̷̯͍̆̚ȩ̵̘̍d̵̗͔̎ ̸͓͍̄̑y̴̛̫̜o̸͙̍͊ų̷!̷̯͚̏"

Dipper dodged Bill's hand, his claws barely grazing his ribs. "Stop it!"

"N̶͎̒̚ỏ̵̠̪b̷̹̖̾̀ơ̴̠ḑ̷͍̽̎y̶̩̙̒  **Ç̵͕̪͎̩̘̝̙̂̉̋͗͌̈́̐͋̇A̶̪͖̼̦̰̿̊̃̌͜ͅŖ̶͇̲͇̲̿̎̿̈̀͠E̶̘̐̉͌͆́͝D̸̷̻̩͇͍̺͖̥͌̒͋̍̌͌̉̀̇͝** t̷̨͕̄h̴̖͊͜͝â̸̭͕͗t̵̯̒ ̸̇͗͜ÿ̷̀ͅȏ̷̯̬͌ŭ̷̩̺̀'̶͔͘͝r̵̢̈́͝ȩ̴̍ ̶̙̀̇m̷̭͔̚i̴̩͛ś̸̥͐ĕ̶̹r̶̺̖̎ȁ̸̡͍͒b̸̛̥͗ḷ̴͓̆e̴͔͒̈́!̴̧̙̃"

"Bill, stop!" He jumped to the side to avoid Bill's other hand but stumbled, running into a tree.

Bill pinned him down. Six arms to his sides like thrown knives. He towered over him, bending down abnormally to talk to his face. "Y̵̘̺̾̓̽͝Ó̶̻̔͆̋̽Ų̶̖̲̭̖̗̪͛ ̶̡̛̣̳͓̬̳̩̎͊̌̉͝K̸̟͇̜͉͖̰̩̃͑N̶̡̪̬̗̞̜͇̐͐̄̍͆̈̒O̸̧̲̙͙̻̖̲͛W̵̦̝͖̭̒̍͊̚̕ ̷̧̖̘̘̟͇̏̌͗̎́ͅT̶̛͉̥͈͓͕͍͂͑Ḩ̵̗̗͈̫̮͊́E̴̯͍͔͚̒̓͝ ̴̫̗͍͙͖̘̓̂̃̎̕̕R̵̳̫͍͎͕͊Ĕ̵̻̓̓Ã̷͈̜̖̞͊͋͜͝͝L̷̻̻̘͛̏ ̸̩̅͛͒͋͘Ẅ̴̦͈̘͌̔̈̕Ǫ̴͇̓R̷͕̥̞̗̐̆͐̏̏̈́͜͝Ḷ̴̲̳͕̓̆͒̏͐͠͠Ḑ̷̠̣̟̤̇͑̇͗ ̸̨̛͚̯̤̥̰̋̌͌̏͒͜͝I̴̻̹̖̲̾̔S̷͎̙̃̆̑͌̅͘ ̶̪̣͉̳̭̤̔̿͛Ȃ̷͔̹̰̂̿̆ ̴͍̹̣̐̌͐̈́̎ **W̵̢͐̿̈͘͝ͅȒ̵̛̛̬͔̘̤̊͝E̵̡̎̍͘T̸̯̖͇̖̉͂͐̑C̷̢̛͇̼̹̃͛̓͐͒͝H̶̋̆̂͜͜Ë̵̺͇̹́̚D̸̨͈̬̻̹̿̿̽͘͠** ̶̨̘̣̙̊̓͊͠P̶̰̤̣̎͊͗ͅL̸̡̜̳̜̥̙͌̿̂͘͜͝Ą̷̲͆̌C̷̮̜̦̥͕̀̃͜͜E̵̙͎̪̗͔̒͌̔͒̀͜͝͠.̶̭͚̱̫͎̹̻͑̕͘" 

Dipper let out a pathetic sob he was trying to hold back. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't-

"Ì̵͓̈̈́ ̸̡̳̮̄̇c̷̰̲͙̘͊a̷̡̳͓̅n̴̥͕̗͐̉̓̕ ̷̨̘̳̰̎̍͊̕g̶̖̳͉̿̓̋i̵͇̮͓͕̚͘v̶͕͒͠e̶̜̼͌̿̌̓ ̵̰̙̳̬̌͗̌y̴̺̒̓̈o̴̹̰̾ͅư̵͕̠͈  **̷̧̖̝͇͛E̴̩͎̺̦͒͂V̸̨̨̔̈́͘Ȇ̴̯̈̏R̷̒͠ͅY̵͚͖͋̓̈́̚T̵̯̏͛Ḧ̶͚I̵͚͐N̸͎̘͗G̷͙̝̫̻͗͌̊͂** !̵̩̌"

"I would die!"

"I̶͇̦͑̎̋ͅ ̶̺͚̰̈̆̎͛ć̷̢̮̠̺͆̐͝a̵̪̺̳͐̒n̴̖̹͊̃͆͝ ̴̥̱̞̍̍͜ḵ̶͗͊̎͜ͅe̸̡̛̦e̷̬̿͜ͅp̴͉̥͒͊̓̈́ ̷̨̥̦͌ỵ̸̛͐͜o̸̫̥͊̉ṳ̷̇  **̷̮͇̐̌̚Ä̴̢́͑L̸̩̑Ḭ̴͉̍̽V̶̢̗̈́̿̕͜Ę̸̨̹͈̇̈́͠** !̸̲̭̙͇̏̂͘"

"I would leave Mabel behind. I couldn't do this to her!"

Bill laughed, lifting one arm to motion behind himself. "Y̸͖͝ǒ̵͚u̶̱ ̶̲̆d̶͓̍o̸̬͐n̸͇̿'̵̣̈́t̵̙̏ ̵̱̈́h̴̥͗ă̷̰v̶̝̍ē̶̬ ̵͚̐t̴͈̒ǒ̵͉.̷̱̓"

Mabel appeared behind him. No, this wasn't her. She looked like a perfect copy even with her sunshine smile feeling completely out of place. 

"This isn't Mabel! You're both not real!" Dipper tried to slip out from Bill's arms but one hand smashed his shoulder back against the wood with a crack. Pain splintered through his back and he cried out.

"YY̷̗̆o̴̡͌ṳ̸̚ ̵̦̎c̷̼͝o̸͈͑ų̴̽l̷̨͠ḋ̸͕'̷̩͌v̵̦̉e̷̢̓ ̷̝͠h̷̬̑a̴͓͝ḑ̵̐ ̵̂ͅm̵̮̑e̵̫͂!̵̖̈́ Y̵̢̰͔̫͑̏̃̌͐̚͜ͅṏ̵͈͍̰̠́̾u̸̟̠͑͠ ̶̭͕̲̔c̴̡͔͇͋͌͆͠o̷̰̠̝̯̭̊u̴͈̬̽͆͋ḷ̸̳̦̓͊̾ḓ̸̓'̷̗̐v̷͔͍̭̩̯̥͒͌e̸͚̤͖̼̤̩͋́ ̷̝͖̜̩͚͎̅͋̉̎̕h̵͖̖̺̾à̵͓͊̌̈́ḍ̶̰̭̙̐͝ ̶̨̯̹͉̬͛̊i̴̳̍̽͑̐t̵̩͙̳̞̀̃̔̏̈̎ ̵̝̲̯̚͝ **Å̵̧̛͚̪̖̒̉̽͜͜Ļ̷̼̱̯̿̃̍̚L̷̰̿̿̓̌͋͝** !̵͓̈̊͒" Bill roared, his razor sharp teeth on display. "B̵̧̟̬͇̤͔̞̖̌͝u̵͔̪͙̫͔͓̫̯̔͋t̸̲̪̙͓͖̯͎̯̭͋̈̍̅́̋̓͌͜͝͝͝ ̸̛͈͝ŷ̵͉͙̩̍̓͝͝o̴̖̫͗̚͘ų̸̥̗̯̦̫̣͉̪̲̈̆̈̏̓̒͒̿͘͜ ̸̢̛̣̩̭̺̳̱̲̳̦̅̉̈́̂͊̈́͛̚͘ͅĉ̷͙̖̫h̶̟̦̼̩̤͎̘̪͗̔̍͋̄̈́͋͆o̶̧̞̭̫̯͍̙͎̽͑͗̕ŝ̴͉̫̭̙͔̤̗̲̦̓̏͂̈́̈́̿͜e̶͕̬͍̳̻̹͂̈́̚ ̴̤̱͙͓̙̘͚͒͋̿͐̅̅́̄͝ **p̸̰̮̐̂̒̉̓̊a̸̢̙͉͕͇̹̝͔͖̗̎̾̄̆̊͆͗̌̅͆i̷̢͉͍̣̭̼͔͙̱͒̐́̿̓͌̃ņ̵̨̛̝̲̤̤̬̜͕̟̅̐̋̋̈́̃͝** .̴̯̰͍̜̫̥̳͎͉̿̒̽̀"

Wake up, wake up, wake up!

Dipper barely dodged when one of Bill’s hands lodged itself into the tree, right where his throat had been. Bill growled and struck at his face. Dipper threw his head to the side, wood splintering next to his ear. He felt a burn on his cheek.

“Bill, please!”

But the demon pulled his hand back, ready to strike again. Surely he wouldn’t miss a third time.

“I’ll stay with you!”

Bill stopped for a second, hand lowering. “R̸͎̕e̷̻͆á̷̖l̴̼͘l̷̮̈́y̶̦?̵͚̚”

He nodded. No he wouldn’t. He would leave as soon as he could. “Yes! I promise.”

  
  


Bill glared at him, furious. “ **L̴̡̢͕͖̬͖̼̪͓͈̩̥̦̲̪͖͎̜͇̗̜̤̐̓̍̈͜ͅͅI̷̡̢̝̩͕̭̜̙̘͇͉̲̲̥̙͉̪̙̲̠̬̯̻̖̟̩̲̙̗̗̳͕̰͂̏͋̽̔̃͊̔̿̎͂̊̾̄̐̈́̈́̑̄̾̏̚͜͝͝ͅȂ̶̝̪̥̦̭̦͍͚̉̂͋̂̓̐̂̀͆̋̒͊̎̒̄̽̇̃́̈́̆̚͘̚͝͝͠ͅͅŖ̸̺̗̦̘̘͓̗͍̱͙͎͔̫̮̥̻͓̝̱̣̪̉̋̾̎̈́̔̈́͛̉̇͒͋̑̍͛͘͘͝͠ͅͅͅ!̴̡̡̡̢̧̤̹͈̰̱̦͖͕̝̪͍̻̟͖̪̳͈͚̦͈̞̗̯̬͍̖̞̲̗̋͊̾̋̂̌͌͐̀̿̐̋̎ͅͅ”**

  
  


Dipper gasped when golden claws tore into his stomach. He didn't feel the pain, his eyes snapping open to his room. He was safe.

At least he thought so before he crashed back into darkness, Bill still looming over him, hand buried in his guts.

A scream tore from Dipper's lips. His abdomen was a hole of pain. Pure agony. A type he would never be able to feel in real life because he would've either passed out or be dead already. 

His fingers clawed at Bill's bloody hand, trying to pull it out. Trying to get away. His legs gave out, then kicked at air as Bill's hand held him in place by his spine. He coughed blood, the contraction making the pain even worse and for a second he saw his room. Heard his alarm blare. 

Wake up  **WAKE UP!**

Bill laughed. His hand pulled away with the sickening sound of flesh and blood. Just like his organs, Dipper slid to the ground. His breathing ragged. The pain unbearable. 

Dipper didn't even notice what he said until the words left his mouth. He spoke so quietly that even a droplet of blood hitting the floor would've been louder. " _ Please end it _ ."

Bill grinned, leaning down, flexing his bloody claws. "You want death?"

Dipper nodded weakly. The pain was so bad he almost couldn't hear his own thoughts.

"Ṱ̷̨̡̨̨̧͈̤̟͚͓̹͕͈̘̝̰͎̰̪͇̆̈́̉͆͊̅͊̃̒̋̄̉͜͝ḩ̸̛̼̫̞͕̞̦̘͕̺͚̩̔̓̿͂̽́͑̆͐̈́̉͒̾̊͘͘̚͘ȩ̸̡̧̢̱͖̻̰͍̺͖͙̝̝̩̺̭͈͆̄̏̋͌͐̓̿̂̋̚̚n̶̡̧̛͇̼̭̳̣̾̈́̒̆̃͌̅̔̐̓̊͗̉̔̈́͐̄̕͝͝ ̴̡͍̍̈́̏͌̏̄̓̎͒̀̎̈̕ **b̷̢̺̼̽̓̾͊̌̒̈̈́̂͑̚ë̵͎́̉̒̿͠g̸͇͉͈̻̜̙͖̤̠̦̖̪̲͆͗** _ ,"  _ Bill spat, crushing his left leg beneath his foot.

Dipper howled, trying to free his leg but he found it unable to move. He couldn't feel the lower end anymore. "Please- please just- kill me."

Bill stepped away and Dipper almost protested. He said he would kill him. Dipper even begged. Why was he-

Dipper held his breath when Mabel approached. She pulled out a knife, her smile turning wicked. 

"No-" Dipper tried to crawl away. He tried to move but he couldn't. "No! This isn't what I-"

The last thing he saw was his sister's face, painted red with the blood that sprayed from his throat when she slit it open.

Dipper gasped for air, grasping his throat. Then he realized he was in his room. His alarm hadn't gone off yet.


End file.
